JUDA HU KAR PHIR MILEAY HUM
by Dream princes
Summary: this story is on daya and muskaan for one of my reviewer and all other read it i hope you like it and its for you ritesh 7all other also read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys how are you thank you for supporting me and liking my stories and this story is for one of reviewer ritesh 7 its for you thank you for liking my all stories and reviewing them but sorry also because you na no much people like them thats why this story is a simple and romantic story without up and down but in other story you have to see many up and downs so this is for you hope you like it **

**(**one day before of daya abduction case)

**AT DUO HOUSE **

**in daya ,s rom **

daya (to his self )main muskaan ko apnay dil ki baat ab bata du ga main us kay bina nahi rah sakta ha kaal hi batao ga main usay and he sleep with a smile

**AT MUSKAAN HOUSE **

muskaan(to her self )pata nahi kiya hai meri kismaat mein kiya daya sir mujhe kabhi nahi mileay gay hum kabhi ek nahi hogay main to unsay boht piyaar karti hu per kiya woh mujhse say piyaar kartaty hai ab is sawaal ka jawab pata nahi kaab mujhe mileay ga mera to transfer bhi honay wala hai agher mama papa ki baat na hothi to main kabhi transfer na laytie and she sleep with all this thought

**NEXT DAY **

**(**what happen i think you all know but phir bhi daya kidnap ho jata hai aur muskaan ka transfer bhi ho jata hai na chahte huay bhi usay jana padhta hai aur phir khuch time kay baad daya mile jata hai saab usay mileanay jatay hai saab kay janay kay baad)

daya;abhi saab mujhe mileany ayie per muskaan kiyon nahi ayie

abhi (in low and sad tone)daya woh uska transfer hogiya hai

daya :kiya matlab mainnay boht dair kardi ab hum kabhi nahi mileay gay (their is a silence of some time 0

daya :abhi tum aur tarika shaadi karlo

abhi :daya kiya bol raha hai humnay kasaam khai thi kay sath mein shaadi karay gay or to

daya :abhi tum meri waja say tarika ko kiyon saza day rahay ho

abhi:daya woh humare rishtay ko samajhte hai ise lay ab khuch maat bol aur deakhna tum dono ek din zarrore milo gay

daya;acha theak hai kaash kay aisa hi ho

**AFTER FIVE YEARS **

**(**daya become weak and don,t talk much to other except abhi don,t laugh but smile some time because of his sweet family and muskaan is also going through same situation )

**IN BUREAU **

acp enter in bureau all wish him good morning he to wish him

after some time he come out from cabin

acp :mujhe tum logo ko khuch batana hai

abhi;kiya sir

acp (with smile )abhi woh muskaan wapas arahi hai

after listening muskaan name daya face glow like a bulb and a hundred dollar smile come on his

daya(happily )sir sach main woh arahi hai

acp ;ha kaal ki flight hai abhi tum tarika say kahena woh usay pick karlay

abhi ;yes sir

**IN EVENING AT DUO HOUSE **

daya is really happy and hug abhi tightly abhi to hug him and he is to happy for his bro

abhi remove daya from hug and smiling

abhi :daya aaj main boht khush ho tumhare liya akhir ab tumhe tumhara piyaar mile jay ga

daya :abhi kiya woh muhjse piyaar kaarti hai

abhi :kiya baat karhay ho agher woh tumse piyaar nahi karte to ab taak shaadi karlatie per usnay nahi ki

iska matlab hai woh tujhe piyaar karti hai

daya ;sach mein

abhi:ha

daya(teasingly )abhi wiase tum siref meray liya khush ho ya phir ise liya kay tum aur tarika bhi ek hojayo gay

abhi (blushing) daya to bhi na

daya :to kiy hu tumhe puran daya acha nahi laga

abhi;mujhe to yahi daya chahiya humesha jo mujhe tang karay mujhse zid karay ab kabhi ise daya ko mujhse dur na karna

daya :acha theak abhi ab sojayo kaal saray arrangements bhi karnay hai aur woh dress tumnay tarika ko day di na muskaan ko deanay kay liya

abhi :ha baba day di

both go to sleep

**NEXT MORNING IN AIRPORT **

muskaan come and hug tarika

tarika;kiase ho

muskaan :thek hu

tarika :ha theak kise nahi hogi aaj daya say jo milena hai

muskaan (blushing )tum bhi na

tarika :ab aur maat sharmana aur usay apnay dil ki baat kahe dina

muskaan :tarika mujhe dar lagta hai agher sir nay piyaar ko nahi apniya to

tarika :woh bhi tumse piyaar karta hai agher aisa na huta to woh ab taak shaadi na karleta chal ab ghar chalay

at tarika house

tarika (give her a bag )yeah lo aaj raat ki party main yeah hi pahna

muskaan :party kiase

tarika:tumhare anay ki khushi mein hai shaam ko hotel red hight ajana ok theak 9 a clock

muskaan:tumhare saath hi chalo gi na

tarika:nahi woh mujhe ek important kaam hai

muskaan ;ok

**AT EVENING IN HOTEL RED HIGHT **

muskaan wear a long red color dress with matching accessories looking really beautiful and stunning

a waiter come to her mama aap muskaan hai

muskaan :ji chaliya meray sath woh kabse aapka wait karahay hai

muskaan move with him he stop in front of a room

waiter:woh yeahi hai

and he leave muskaan knock the door and some one upon it but she can,t see him and enter in room nd someone from behind put hands on her eyes

muskaan feel this touch its not new for her she do nothing to release her self

and person move her slowly to the balcony and remove his hand from her eyes she move her head to see his and she smile after seeing him

muskaan :daya sir ap

daya point his finger in her front side she look their she can see whole mumbai from their and lighting they create beautiful scene she smile and suddenly all light turn of she become confused and look at daya daya again point in same direction she look their suddenly all lights started turning on she smlie little and with that lights is written i love you she become shocked and a smile come on her face and then she look at daya

daya:yeah meray dil ki woh daastan hai jo chupayi tujhsay per ab na yeah chupay gi kiyon kai yeah dastan ban chuki hai tadape teri judai ki ab na rah sako ga teray bin na ji sako ga kiya banay gi to meri karay gi mujhe mukamaal

muskaa(with tears )adhorie thi main tughe say mile kar hui puri teray bin ji nahi saakti maar nahi saakti maar nahi saakti teray bin ab main rah nahi saakti banalay mujhe apna yeah judai ki tadape ab main sah nahi sakti

and they hug each other tightly

daya :i love you muskaan

muskaan ;i love you to

and they release from hug daya sit on knees and took out a diamond ring will you marry me

muskaan ;with smile :yes (and he wear ring to her get up and hug again

daya :ab ander chalay

muskaan :ok

they enter in room it is decorated with lots of flower red roses ,balloons and candles

they sit on a table and have candle light dinner both enjoy really much after dinner in dessert a chocolate cake written i love you both cut that cake and feed each other

after some time they are sitting on a sofa hugging each other by side muskaan head is on his chest

daya :muskaan meanay to tumhe itnay gift diay tum koi gift nahi do gi

muskaan:ap kay liya gift layi hu sir

daya :kiya kaha tumnay sir koi apnay hunay walay pati ko sir bulta hai

muskaan :to kiya bolo

daya :mera name lo yeah mera pehla gift hai

muskaan :ok d...d...daya ,

daya ;smile ab dusray gift

muskaan move her face up cup kiss his forehead ,eyes ,right cheek and then left cheek and then move back

daya (pointing toward his lips )aur yeaha kon day ga

muskaan get up but daya hold her hand and pulled her

daya ;gift do phir tumhe ghar bhi chopdna hai

muskaan kiss his lips lightly and going to mover but daya start kissing her with passion and love she to kiss him they both forget to breath after 15 minutes they break apart and are breathing heavenly

after some time daya drop her at her hoouse and go to his house both sleep with a smile remembering the moment they spent together

**A/N** **so ritesh 7kiasa tha do you like it i write this only for you hope you don,t get disappoint if you are so i am sorry and sorry for spelling mistakes **

**bye take care **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thank you for liking my story thank you to all who review me **

**ritesh 7 ; i am happy that you like this story because i write this storyt for you so here is the next chapter **

**NEXT DAY IN BUREAU **

all are present except duo and muskaan after some time duo come daya,s eyes is searching for muskaan after some time she enter in daya smile she look at him and smile abhi and go closer to them are kiya hua honay wali miss daya boht smile karahi hai apnay mister daya ko deakh kare dayuskaan blush badly all other are confused main time acp enter

acp:kiya ho raha hai tum saab itnay harane kiyon khaday ho

abhijeet :khuch nahi sir apkay chotay aur ladelay betay nay apnay liya ladki dhond li hai

acp (happily )kon hai woh

abhijeet;muskaan hai sir apki choti baho

acp:yeah to acha hai wasay bhi mujhe pehlay say in per shaq tha to ab main apnay dono beto ki shaadi boht dhoom dhaam say karo ga tum aur muskaan kay parents say baat ki hai

abhi :ha sir woh rai hai aur kaal taak ajay gay

acp :tum saab jaldi say sara file work khatam karo phir hum mall chalay gay

all happily :ok sir

after two hours all complete file work and go to mall

in one shop girls are selecting dress for muskaan and tarika muskaan put a dress on her shoulder and look at mirror daya is going from their and he see muskaan he smile and she see his reflection in mirror and smile

(woh isharay say puchte hai yeah dress kiase hai daya isharay say kaheta tum to boht khobsuraat ho per dress itni nahi woh dress wapas rakhti hai phir ek aur dress uthati hai same happen with three dresses last mein woh ek beautiful red colour ka dress uthati hai daya isharay say kaheta hai boht achi hai tumhare tarha purvi muskaan ko blush karta hua deakhte hai aur phir mirror mein deakhte hai smile karti hai aur daya ki tarafe jati hai )

purvi :are wah jija ji ap ki choice to boht achi hai zara kareeb say aker deakheya apki muskaan kiase lagrahi hai and hold his hand and take him inside the shop

purvi :ab khod hi dubata sir per rakh kar deakhiya kiase lagti hai

main time abhi and sachine enter

abhi :are daya to yaha kiya karaha hai main kabsay tujhe dhond raha hu aur to waha hai

purvi ;kiya abhi sir ap bhi daya sir apni honay wali wife kay liya dress select karahay thay

abhi :acha ji

purvi :sir ap bhi tarika ji kay liya dress select karay na

abhi blush he to select a beautiful dress for her after doing shopping they go to their houses

after some 4 days

**TO DAY IS THE GRAND WEEDING OF ABHIRIKA AND DAYUSKAAN **

after performing all the rasams and pheras they got marred and take blessing from all elders acp sir ,salunke sir ,muskaan parents and tarika parents and go to their house purvi and kajal take tarika and muskaan to their room here in hall all are teasing their senior

nikhil:daya sir main to aaj yeahi raho ga aur apkay kamray so ga

rajat ;abhi sir aur main apkay sath both become shocked and little sad

sachine :are kiya ap dono bhi shuru hogay humaray seniors pehlay hi apni wifes say milnay ko bekrare hai aur ap log chalo inhay inkay kamray taak chod kar atay hai

they take them to their room but purvi and kajal stop them

sachine :kiya hai kajal agay say hato sir ko ander janay do

kajal :itni asani say nahi pehelay khuch dena paday ga

daya:kiya

purvi :ap dono 5 thousand do humay

abhi :acha hum dono ka five thousand theak yeah lo five thousand and give her money '

kajal :sir five thousand apkay aur five thousand daya sir kay

daya :are yeah to boht zayada hai

purvi ;per humare behno say to zayyada nahi hai

abhi :chal bahens ka koi phayida nahi chal day deaty hai

daya:ok and they give them money and they push them in their room

DAYUSKAAN ROOM

daya come and close the door room is beautifully decorated with flowers , candles and heart shape balloons muskaan is sitting on bed with head down and ghoonghat daya come closer to her and sit on the bed

he move her ghoonghat up and then put his hand on chin and movie it up she slowly move her eyes up and look at him they see love ,passion hurt ,comfort happiness in each other eyes

daya(in love tone )tum aaj boht khobsuraat lag rahi ho

she blush and move her eyes down daya take out a small boxes

daya :(forward the gift )yeah tumharay liya (she take it open it and smile its a heart shape chain with dayuskaan picture in it )

muskaan :boht acha hai

daya :tumsay kum (she blush and put the boxes on the table )

daya move forward to her kiss her forehead and remove her tika and pin from her dubata and it fall down then kiss her right cheek and remove her earing then kiss left cheek and remove earing kiss her nose remove nose pin then kiss her lips and then neck remove her necklace she is shivering and flinching due to his killing kisses and then he open her hairs move forward and made her lay on bed he put all his weight on her and turn know she is top and he is bottom she kiss him on his forehead ,cheeks, lips ,neck and open his sharwani button remove it kiss his hard chest and then he move his hand up and down on back of her body and open the dori of her blouse she shiver and hide her face in his chest again roll on bed he remove her blouse slowly and kiss her neck,chest upper body ,stomach belly button and bit her he move upward and kiss her lips passionately she to kiss him after fifteen minutes they break apart he kiss her neck ,chest ,stomch ,belly and then remove her bottom and kiss her and remove his bottom and pushed his self in her while kissing her she moan under kiss but he don,t break apart after some time they break apart a tear slip down from her eye daya kiss on her tear and then forehead she fell better and they sleep with smile in each other arms abhirika do the same

**A/N so kiasa tha romance abhi honey moon baki hai and ritesh 7 i hope you like this chap also thank you for reading and please review **

**bye take care**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys how are you this the second last chapter of this story because i am not getting good responce for this story that ,s why i am ending this story with lots of romance thank you to all who review me **

**NEXT MORNING**

IN ABHIRIKA ROOM

tarika is sleeping by placing her head on abhi,s chest and abhi wrap his hand ,s around her waist and hugging her tightly abhi wake up first and he look at his beautiful and smile appear on his face he kiss her forehead ,eyes,cheeks ,and then lips she to response he is shock but continue his kiss after some time they break apart

**abhi** ;tum jag rahi thi

tarika;jaab tum itnay piyaar say jagao gi to jagna to tha hi na

**abhi** ;abhi apnay piyaar deakha hi kaha hai and he turn her now he is top and she is bottom he kiss her forehead,eyes ,cheeks,ears,lips and neck move downward remove the blanket which she wrap around her body kissing her chest ,upper body ,stomach and moving downward and she is shivering and blushing due to his killing kisses and insert her nails in his back

tarika;(blushing )abhi chodo na tum phir shuru hogay plz na humay air port kay liya bhi niklana hai

abhi;ha chalay gay baki romance honey moon per continue karay gay (he get up and go to fresh n up )after kissing her

after some time he come out and tarika go to fresh n up

IN DAYUSKAN ROOM

daya and muskaan are sleeping in each other arms with smile on their faces muskaan get up first she look at daya and smile kiss him on his forehead ,eyes ,cheeks ,lips he to response (she blush under kiss )  
after some time they break apart musi is blushing and daya is smiling

daya:musi tum daily mujhe aisay hi uthao gi

musi (blush )daya tum bhi na chodo

he hold her tightly by waist Daya; chodnay kay liya thodi pakda hai he lay over her kiss her fore head ,eyes ,cheek ,lips neck moving downward and kissing her body

musi L(blushing)daya chodo na tum phir shuru hogay chodo na

daya;kiya karay ab hum ek paal bhi apsay dur nahi rah sakty dil karta hai humesha aisay hi tumare sath room main band ho kar tumhay piyaar karo

musi ;daya tum na ab chodo (some who she free her self and move toward wash room daya to get up and hold her tightly by waist )

musi :daya chodo mujhe fresh honay jana hai

daya :to sath main chaltay hai na time bachay ga hold her up in his arm and move toward wash room and lock it

IN HALL

duo couple take their dinner and move toward air port to take flight of london

IN LODON HOTEL

abhirka room its decorated with flower ,and balloons abhi hug her from behind tightly kiss her neck and shoulder

abhi ;kitni romantic jaga hai na aur ap sath hai to aur bhi romantic hogi

tarika;acha ji

he start kissing her neck and shoulder collar line and then hold her up in his arm lay her on the bed start kissing her forehead ,eyes ,cheeks ,lips neck moving down ward removing her cloths kiss her neck collar line chest upper body stomach and then turn her now she is top and he is bottom she kiss hi8m on his forehead ,eyes ,cheeks,lips and neck open his shirt button and kiss him on his chest and after some time they finish and sleep in each other arms

IN DAYUSKAAN ROOM

muskaan is standing in front of mirror combing her hairs daya come from behind and wrap his hand around her waist kiss her neck she shiver on his touch and turn in his arms he kiss her on lips she to responce with same passion and love after 15 they break apart she release her self and move but he push her toward the wall he is facing her back open her dress zip and move his hand up and down on back she is shivering and blushing and close her eyes he turn her and pushed his self on her leaving no space between them move his finger on her face neck and moving down kiss her fore head ,eyes ,cheeks ,lips and neck remove her dress and fall on floor she wrap her legs around him he left her and move toward bed lay her on the bed and go closer to her but she put her legs on his stomach to stop him (with a naughty smile on her face )he to smile naughtily and hold her leg and bit it she flinch and then he rub his hand on her leg and kissing her legs moving up ward kiss her stomach upper body chest and then neck he kiss her collar line and jaw line nose cheeks ears lips and then forehead and then after some more kisses both of them sleep in each other arm

NEXT MORNING

after taking break fast both couple go to visit different places and doing shopping with their lovely wifes

and enjoy their self a lot and they enjoy their honey moon like this after one week they come back to their house and start their new life

**A/N so how was the chapter do you like it romance kiasa tha ap log nahi jantay yeah romance leakhnay (write )karnay kay baad mera kiya haal ho raha i am blushing badly this chap is really hard for me to write any ways sorry for spelling mistakes plz review ha**

**bye take care and don,t fore get to review **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys how are you i hope you are fine ha thank you to all who review me **

**after six months of dayuskaan and abhirika weeding in duo house **

IN KITCHEN

musi is making food daya come from behind and hug her from behind she shiver on his touch he kiss her on neck and move down kiss her on shoulder she flinch on his touch and turn and lock her hands around his neck

musi; kiya problem hai tumhay kame karanay do mujhe kiyon kangh karahy ho ha

daya;kiya ha har waqt kame kame apnay pati ki to koi perw ahi nahi hai tumahy aaj itnay time kay badh humay chuti mili aur tum ho kay mujhe poch hi nahi rahi ho

musi (smile on his comments and pull his cheeks )oh mera jhala ghusa hogiya

daya;acha to main jhala ho

musi;ha ho tum meray piaary jhalle

daya;ach ato deakho yah jhala kiya karta hai and he kiss her on lips she to kiss him with love and passion

abhirika come out from their tarika ; musi khana bana kiya and she see them kissing and close her eyes opssss sorry and they break apart with head down daya come out from kitchen and sit on dinning table

daya ;are tum dono kaab ay ha

abhi ; jab tum romance main busy thay and sit with him

tarika go to kitchen and both come out with lunch they have their lunch and after some time thay come to know that musi and tariak are expecting they are really happy and after 9 months tariak give birth to baby girl and musi a boy and they live happy life together

**THE END **

**A/N i hope you like it so now its end of this story ritesh i hope you like this i know its really small but you know na what is my problems so ap saab mujhe bolo saktay ho kisi pay leakhany ko main zarrore leakho gi ap saab apni request send karsaktay ho ok main zarrore puri karo gi plz review **

**bye take care **


End file.
